


Only Two Weeks

by mdr_24601



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Annie Cresta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Response to the prompt: Neighbors Finnick and Annie have to temporarily stay together in his apartment due to a massive water pipe leak in Annie’s kitchen. They’re just friends mutually pining after one another, but after the 2 weeks are up and the pipes get fixed Annie never moves back to her own place.Requested by mrspeetamellark on Tumblr.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118231
Kudos: 5





	Only Two Weeks

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

Annie buried her head in her hands as she sat on her friend Finnick’s couch, her small bag of belongings at her feet. A water pipe had leaked in her kitchen, forcing her to move out and temporarily stay with Finnick, which was one of her main causes of concern at the moment. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Finnick, because she did. 

She just liked him a little too much. 

“Hey,” Finnick said, drawing her from her thoughts. “It’ll be okay. It’s only two weeks until the pipe’s fixed, right? That’s no time at all.”

“Yeah,” Annie replied softly, trying to convince herself. “Thanks for letting me stay with you.”

“Of course. The guest room’s open, if you want me to take your stuff in.”

“I got it,” Annie said, just as Finnick’s hand reached for her bag. They brushed hands for a moment, and they lingered there, the two of them unsure how to proceed. Annie coughed awkwardly and pulled her hand away. “Thanks.”

He nodded, giving her an easy smile that told her everything was okay. To this day, Annie had no idea how Finnick could set her nerves at ease like that. Nobody else could do it quite as effortlessly as he could. That was one of the reasons she liked him so much, although he didn’t feel the same. 

* * *

The next few days at Finnick’s apartment passed in a haze of smiles and lingering touches. It was the small things; their hands touching as they did dishes, shoulders brushing as they passed each other in the hall, curling up together on the couch to watch a movie. Those touches felt more than just friendly, but perhaps it was just wishful thinking. 

If all Finnick wanted to be was her friend, that was just fine by Annie. She could respect that. 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Finnick asked her, about a week into her stay. 

“Oh,” Annie muttered, lost in thought. “I don’t care. You can pick.”

His eyes lit up. “How about I take you somewhere?”

“Where?” she asked, eyes meeting his. 

“It’s a surprise. Do you trust me?”

The answer came to her as naturally as breathing. “Yes.”

Finnick took her to a restaurant on the pier, with a gorgeous view of the ocean and sunset. They ate and talked and laughed until well after dark, but the time sped by. In an instant, the night was over, and Annie was left with the lingering smell of saltwater and Finnick’s bright eyes imprinted on her eyelids. 

* * *

As it turned out, Finnick was right. Two weeks really was no time at all. Her stay at Finnick’s passed much quicker than she thought it would, and Annie found that she was not ready to leave. 

“I should go,” she said, gathering her things into her bag. “The pipe’s fixed, so…”

“You could go,” Finnick answered, nodding. “Or you could stay here.”

Hope rushed through her at those words. “What?”

Finnick smiled, glancing at the ground and then back at her again. “I’ve really liked having you around these last two weeks, Annie. My guest room’s still open, if you want it. Permanently.”

“Finnick,” she began, eyes wide. The prospect was appealing, certainly, but she couldn’t live with Finnick without knowing how they felt about each other. Otherwise, it was too uncertain, too unclear, and Annie hated not knowing what was happening. “Are you sure?”

Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips brushed hers, gentle and soft against her own. He pulled back a second later, asking, “Is that sure enough for you?”

“That’ll do,” she responded with a breathy laugh before leaning in again, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers. 

Annie moved the rest of her things to Finnick’s apartment three days later. 


End file.
